


Я твой Древний Рим и твой Вавилон

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: DCU
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Плейлист составлял Джокер (Рабинович решил в это не вмешиваться), так что логика Джокерская. "Я художник, я так вижу" И да, "летучие мыши хотят керосина", а вы чего думали они хотят?Предупреждения: нелайтовая странная любовь - "Ты где купидон, ты ответишь за это", "Летучие мыши хотят керосина" и "Я твой Древний Рим и твой Вавилон"
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Я твой Древний Рим и твой Вавилон

**Author's Note:**

> #джокеррабинович
> 
> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

[Послушать](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1oBqwOK4qw-52QQ5MNjdbSD7zyrJf6SId?usp=sharing)


End file.
